House of Shade: All Stars
Big Brother House of Shade: 6 - All Stars was the sixth season in the online competition series House of Shade. Twists Houseguest Choice Every week features a new twist, many of which were suggested by the houseguests themselves prior to entering the house. War Room On week three, Scott, Matt, and the first evictee, Colin, entered the house for a shot to play. The current houseguests voted on who should enter the game. The person with the most votes, Colin, became Head of Household and the person with the second most votes, Scott, entered the house as an automatic nominee. Second House With 10 houseguests remaining, it was revealed that the seven previously evicted houseguests would be in a second house, playing their own game. When a houseguests was evicted from the Main House, they were sent to the 2nd House, and when a houseguest was eliminated from the 2nd House, they were eliminated from the game, completely. Houseguests Voting history: Main House Notes *Note 1: Week 1 was backwards week, meaning that the house voted to nominate Colin and Nick, Nick then won the Power of Veto and took himself off of the block, replacing himself with Rhea. Nick then won Head of Household, and cast the sole vote to evict. *Note 2: Week 2 was clique week. The cliques were Annie, Jelaminah, Kara, Katie, and Monty, Casey, Dane, Shelby, Troy, and Nate, and Grace, Jeff, Nick, Rhea, and Simon. The clique with the highest combined score in the competition would be immune for the week, and the highest scoring member of that clique would become the Head of Household. *Note 3: In the first week's Power of Veto competition, Casey elected to compete for a special power, which gave her immunity during the second week. *Note 4: The remaining houseguests were instructed to vote for either Scott, Matt, or Colin (evicted week 1) to re enter the game. The person with the most votes would become the head of household, while the person with the second most votes would enter the house as an auto nomination. Colin entered as the head of household, and Scott entered as an auto nomination. *Note 5: Shelby used her Celine Dion Power of Veto to remove both herself and Annie from the block, canceling the eviction. *Note 6: Being a double eviction with three nominees, all votes were to save, instead of evict. *Note 7: Instead of voting to evict, the houseguests voted on weather or not to evict the exiled houseguest, Annie, or let the two nominated houseguests, Colin and Kara, have a competition for their spot in the house. The houseguests tied, and Jeff, as Head of Household, decided to evict Annie. Voting history: Second House Notes *Note 1: Instead of voting to evict, the houseguests voted on weather or not to evict the exiled houseguest, Katie, or let the two nominated houseguests, Casey and Matt, have a competition for their spot in the house. The houseguests voted to let Casey and Matt have a competition for their spot in the house.